Gee
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: Mime wants to leave. The Mole will do anything to make him stay. Slash. Lemon. The Mole x Mime. Humanized.


Warnings: Heavy slash, crossdressing, non-con, ageplay.  
These guys seriously need more porn...If you're looking for a plot, THERE IS NONE HERE. This story was written purely for sex. Please keep that in mind.

"Mime...please, talk to me."

The small male's back was to the Mole, with his arms and legs crossed, sitting on their bed. The Mole stood behind Mime on the other side of the bed, staring in the direction where his lover sat. Mime hadn't spoken a word to the Mole all day, and avoided his partner at every turn. The Mole and Mime had been together for a few years, so the Mole knew Mime almost inside and out, and for the most part they never fought. They had their small quarrels, as do all couples, but they had a very stable relationship.

It distraught the Mole that he hadn't heard a word from his lover all day. Mime never spoke to anyone, although his only exception was the Mole.

Honestly, the Mole knew exactly why Mime was ignoring him...angry, even. The Mole sighed. "...I'm sorry I...kissed Cuddles. That's why you're angry, isn't it?"

The jingle of bells was Mime's response, and the Mole understood that Mime was nodding. Mime wore a collar with a bell around his neck, as well as antler hairclips with bells in his hair. The Mole scratched at his head, sheepishly. "I see. I...I'm also sorry that I thought he was you." Mime didn't respond this time, which meant that the Mole had _more_ to apologize for. "...I know that means that when I kissed Cuddles, I apologized to him, explaining that I thought he was you. Now he knows about our relationship...and I apologize. I know you don't like it when people know about us, because of our age gap." Bells jingled _yes_ again. The Mole sighed. "I-I know I messed up, and Cuddles was pretty freaked out, too. He's...your height, almost your weight, although you're thinner..." The Mole paused. "You smell nicer. You have a distinct smell. You're softer, and...You're more sensitive. I can feel it, just by touching you."

Nothing.

The Mole sighed again, and sat; as he did, he managed to sit on a bag. The Mole jumped back up, and felt what he sat on. It was Mime's suitcase. The Mole's eyes widened. "...A-are you going somewhere, Mime?" Bells jingled _yes_. The Mole's hands started to shake. "...S-so...are you leaving? Are you l-leaving...me?" Bells again. The Mole trembled, feeling tears starting to pool in his eyes. "Oh, God..." He shoved the bag aside, stumbling across the bed clumsily. The Mole reached out for Mime, his hands searching the air until he found Mime's skin. The Mole pulled himself farther, wrapping his arms around his small lover. "No."

Mime's bells jingled, as he made a small attempt to push the Mole away. "No! No, I...I can't let you. Please. Don't go. I'm...I'm sorry." The Mole clung, holding Mime's much smaller body against his own. "After all these years of knowing you, holding you, being with you...I should've known that he wasn't you. He didn't feel like you. But I was stupid. I was wrong. Please..."

They sat in silence for a small period of time, with the Mole's long arms embracing Mime's small frame. The Mole came to a decision. "If you won't stay, I'll _make _you stay." With that, Mime gasped; the Mole grabbed under Mime's thighs, and around his back. The larger male lifted his partner, and carried to him to the top-center of their bed, and dropped him there. "I need you, Mime."

The Mole flushed at his own actions, but his hands traced along Mime's smooth jaw line, rubbing some of his makeup off. The Mole pressed his lips to Mime's, with Mime whimpering a little, pushing his hands against the Mole's chest roughly. Usually the Mole kissed Mime gently and tenderly, but he was pushing back against Mime, against his lips desperately. The thought of Mime leaving him scared him; so he would love him for all he was worth, if he could keep Mime in his sightless world.

Mime continued to push, with small aggravated gasps. The Mole ran his tongue against the bottom of Mime's lipstick-coated mouth, earning a squeak. The Mole's fingers dipped under Mime's shorts, tugging on the elastic of his suspenders. The Mole was bigger, stronger and older than Mime; he really didn't have much of a chance of shoving his partner off. The Mole slipped his tongue into Mime's mouth, to be greeted with teeth. Saliva dripped down Mime's chin from their struggle, and with the desperation the larger man kissed his lover. The Mole reached up Mime's shirt, tugging it up under his suspender straps. The small performer twitched as his partner's hands caressed his sides, ghosting the slopes of his torso. The Mole's thumb found Mime's nipple, and it hardened as he flicked it gently. Mime's back arched, and the Mole could feel Mime tremble.

The Mole took Mime's small reactions as an invitation to push farther. The older man broke off their kiss to allow them to breathe. Their chests heaved from the lack of air; Mime's skin was hot. The Mole bent down to Mime's chest, pulling the suspender strap clasps off of his shorts. After the straps were out of the way, the Mole pulled Mime's shirt up, revealing more skin for him to touch. Mime had stopped struggling after the Mole had touched his chest, but he seemed to remember fighting and scooted away. The Mole frowned and pulled himself over Mime, straddling him efficiently. Afterwards he bent to Mime's chest, finding the small male's hard nipples. The Mole took one into his mouth, licking it, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it. He also had his other fingers working on the other one, rubbing it and creating friction all around it. Mime's breathing was shaky, and his skin just _burned_.

When the Mole switched to Mime's other nipple, he could feel Mime had hardened. The same went for the Mole; listening to Mime's small noises had always enhanced whatever he felt or did. The Mole pulled away and licked his lips, listening to the small panting noises the small artist made. The larger man pulled away just to back off of Mime's legs, and he undid the button and zipper of his shorts. Mime hissed, and slapped the Mole, although not very hard. The Mole cringed, no part of their relationship had ever been abusive; still he pressed on. With a good tug, Mime's shorts were on the floor, with Mime shaking, trembling underneath of his boyfriend. The Mole groped along the front of Mime's undergarments, trying to make sense of what Mime was wearing; he had a tendency to wear women's underwear and lingerie. Mime was wearing a suspender belt, long stockings and panties. The Mole licked his lips; it took skill to take these off, especially if Mime was fighting him about it.

Mime's small fingers brushed the spot where he slapped him, and the Mole could feel how badly his small lover was shaking, and he understood that he really didn't _mean_ it. The artist took a deep breath when the Mole reached around him, pressing their abdomens together, heat pooling and grinding between them. The Mole grunted a little at the sensation, as his fingers fumbled blindly with the small clips that held the belt on. The Mole undid it, with Mime seeming to have finally given up on fighting back, as he lay under him, unmoving and panting. The magenta-haired man reached to the front of Mime's thighs, gripping the straps. Mime's skin twitched in response, causing the Mole to blush a little and have a similar reaction. The Mole undid the clips holding the suspender straps to Mime's long stockings, pulling the belt up and off. Mime whimpered; this exposed more skin to his taller boyfriend. The Mole sighed, rubbing at his wounded cheek a little; Mime's hand clasped over his. The Mole smiled, and looked for Mime's mouth; which he found easily, as Mime kissed him first.

The Mole moved his tongue into Mime's mouth, and this time his met Mime's; the artist's wet muscle readily coiled around the Mole's. Mime was usually aggressive during their sessions, and the lack of his fire was strange for his partner. Mime whimpered between their mouths, while the Mole grasped at the skin underneath his partner's underwear. Mime was fully hardened; the Mole slid the panties down, surprised at the little bit of pre cum that had already dampened the garment. The Mole broke off their kiss, with his fingers curling around the head of Mime's erection; he pulled himself off of Mime to position his mouth over it. The Mole gave the slit a small flick with his tongue, and Mime moaned. The larger man smiled at this, having missed hearing Mime's soft voice. The Mole slid his tongue over the head, swirling it around. Mime's back arched and the young male emitted a small cry. The Mole moved his tongue down over his length, and pulled away to kiss the tip. Mime's fingers tangled themselves in the Mole's light purple hair, almost shoving the Mole further.

The Mole resisted Mime's urgent pushing, just so he didn't bite him or anything like that. The older man slipped Mime's cock into his mouth, and he started to bob his head. Mime's legs bucked with him whimpering and mewling, becoming more vocal the more head Mole gave him. Once Mime was fully coated, the Mole pulled his own pants down and straddled Mime again. The Mole's fingers found their way around Mime's erection again, as well as his own; and he pushed them together. The Mole ran his thumbs over both their heads, beads of pre cum dripping from Mime's. Mime lifted his hips, creating a messy rhythm along to the Mole's pumping over both of their erections. Before Mime could come, the Mole pulled away, leaving the young male trembling, on the brink.

"C-condom." The Mole mumbled, sitting up. Mime's bells jingled, meaning he had nodded; with that, a drawer opened and the Mole guessed that Mime had opened one. A moment later it closed and a cold package and a bottle dropped into the Mole's lap. The older male fumbled with the condom package, ripping it open and nearly dropping it from how wet it was. Mime stopped him just as he was going to put it on however, and took it from him. "Mime...?" The Mole was still sitting upright, wondering what his young boyfriend had in mind. His questions were answered quickly, as the edges of the condom slipped around his head, making the Mole gasp a little out of surprise. The condom slid down a little, the Mole feeling Mime's fingers around him gently. Then _heat_ came, as Mime's mouth went down over the condom, with Mime's teeth tugging the latex over the Mole's length. "N-ngh, Mime, you could've given me some warning..." Bells were the Mole's only reply as Mime finished his work.

"Okay...I'm guessing you're ready for this?" The Mole's hands searched around the covers of their bed until he located the bottle of lube again, holding it up for his lover to see. Bells jingled again and the sounds of blankets rustling came, and the older man guessed that Mime had lain back down. The Mole advanced, sitting in between Mime's legs applying some lubricant to his fingers. "Help me, please, Mime..." Mime's small hands grabbed the Mole's, placing his fingers at his entrance. The Mole poked a finger in, sliding it in slowly; Mime's hands were on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. Mime's grip loosened, and the Mole pushed it in further, pulled it out and then all the way in again. Mime whimpered, but he didn't try and stop the Mole; so the Mole added another finger. The older man pushed his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring, and lubricating Mime's opening. After adding his third and fourth fingers, the Mole pulled his hands away from Mime. Mime's shaking had lessened from the start of their session, which his older boyfriend considered a good thing.

The Mole leaned over Mime, looking for his face with the hand he didn't use before, and he found Mime's lips. He leaned down to kiss him again, softly, and the younger male leaned up and met his kiss just as gently. "I love you." The Mole said quietly. "Is it okay if I...continue?" Bells jingled again as Mime nodded; so the Mole pecked his lips lightly. "Okay...if it hurts, let me know and I'll stop."

The Mole lifted Mime's legs onto his shoulders and found his entrance again. He pushed himself in gently, with Mime hissing, and gripping onto his shoulders tightly. The Mole paused, shuddering a little bit, Mime was so _hot_. Once Mime's grip lessened the Mole continued to push himself in, grunting and panting. Mime started to whimper and cry a little, so he stopped again. The Mole leaned down to kiss Mime, feeling lightheaded from all the pleasure. Mime's tongue slipped into his mouth immediately, with the smaller male moaning quietly and crying at the same time; listening to him wasn't helping the Mole's position. The Mole was having a hard time controlling himself from pushing all the way in and out and hurting his small boyfriend. "Hahh...Mime...ngh." Sweat gathered on the Mole's forehead as he waited for his partner to become comfortable with the sensation. After a few more excruciating moments for the larger male, Mime tightened around the Mole, making him groan.

"Hng...Okay, Mime...here..." The Mole pushed farther into Mime, and then pulled out slowly; and then pushed himself back in. Mime cried out, gripping the Mole's shoulders tightly. The Mole held himself there, deeper still, until he could feel his restraint quickly slipping away. "_Nnngh_, Mime..." The Mole leaned forwards and kissed Mime, and he grasped the artist's aching erection. Mime groaned into the kiss, with tears sliding down his cheeks that the Mole could feel on his eyelashes. The Mole pumped his hand up and down Mime's cock that was still wet from all the pre cum it had leaked previously; at the same time, he began to create a slow, steady pace of thrusting in and out of Mime. Mime wasn't pushing him off or telling him to stop. After a while, Mime started to arch his back and angle himself, deepening the Mole's thrusts further.

"Aah!" Mime gripped the Mole's shoulders tightly; if the Mole wasn't wearing his sweater still, he would probably be bleeding. "...Nnnnh, _Mole_..." They panted through their messy, rushed kiss; the Mole knew well enough that the more vocal Mime became, the closer he was to release. The Mole quickened the pumping he hand on Mime's erection, as well as the rhythm he had thrusting. "_Mole_! Uhhhn..."

The Mole could also feel himself nearing release, as he continued to push desperately into his lover, with his mind clouding with pleasure. The Mole groaned, breaking off their kiss for air; also so he could try and prolong the sensations he was feeling. "_Nnngh, _Mime. I-I can't..."

Mime suddenly screamed; the Mole had hit his prostate. "_Mole! Oh!_" Their pace was fast and rough, neither of the males were thinking straight anymore. Mime panted audibly, practically moaning each time he did. "Ahh! Ahh! I-I..._oh_, Mole...! I-I'm coming!"

Mime screamed again as he came, clinging tightly to his boyfriend as he did. The Mole's hand was coated in Mime's seed, as the Mole panted and pushed, relishing the sound of Mime's orgasm. "_Mime_. Hnnng...! Mime!" The Mole moaned as he followed suit after the small artist, filling Mime with his orgasm. The Mole rode it out, with Mime under him, dazed and panting.

The Mole stayed there for a moment, before he pulled out, shaky on his knees. Then he crawled over beside Mime, dropping himself next to his boyfriend, covered in sweat, their cum and whatever else. Mime snuggled up next to his taller boyfriend immediately, clinging to the warm fuzzy sweater, soiled as it was.

Mime unbuttoned it, and pulled himself into it, wrapping his arms around the Mole. "Your sweater's all dirty now...I guess I'll have to clean it."

The Mole was almost falling asleep, but he remembered that Mime had been _pissed_ at him and he had wanted to leave, so he immediately woke up. "Oh! A-are you...staying?" The Mole was afraid to ask.

Mime's lips pressed to his, and he chuckled softly. "Yes, I'm staying...I was just going to maybe spend the night at Lammy's to cool off. I wouldn't..._leave_ you, Mole." The artist pulled himself closer to the Mole, if that was even possible. "I love you, Mole. I'm sorry I was so angry and scared you like that."

The Mole returned Mime's embrace, almost wanting to cry again. Tears were already gathering in his eyes, curse his sensitivity. "It's okay...I'm sorry, too. I should've known better. I'm glad you feel better now." Heat left his chest where Mime had been cuddling with him, and blankets rustled; Mime pulled a huge blanket over the two of them, and then resumed his hugging position against the Mole.

Mime giggled a little bit. "How could I _not_ feel better after that?"

_END._

Holy crap, I haven't _ever_ written yaoi or anything sexual like that...usually I only write light lemons. So...yeah, pretty explicit for me. I wrote almost the entire sex scene (which took a while to write) almost entirely to the song "_Gee_" by **Girl's Generation**. That's weird, because it's a really cutesy and adorable song...sexy too.

My best friend and I toss around the idea that, "hey, these two are both so quiet...maybe they'd be loud in bed?" Basically the catalyst for this fic. Anyways, I'll shut up now.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
